Love Story
by Team-A-and-S
Summary: When there is a new foreign student, Orihime is interested in him. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

New Classmate

Orihime Inoue is a cheerful and engertic girl. She can be forgetful at times but she is sincere. Orihime had long orange hair and brown eyes. She is pretty tall. Orihime had a huge crush on Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki had spiky orange hair and brown eyes. Ichigo is always over protective of people and cared for others. As the day start, Orihime was in class fidgeting with her self.

Orihime thought to herself 'oohh…where is Ichigo? He is going to be late… he is probably with Rukia again…' Orihime's face saddens at the thought of Ichigo and Rukia. Then Tatsuki broke into her thoughtful expression

Tatsuki said 'whats wrong? Sigh. Are you thinking about Ichigo again? Seriously, what do you see in that guy?'

Orihime said with a smile 'at first I liked his face but I got to know him better and-and I found he was caring and sweet… like a soft side to him I've never seen…' Tatsuki just stared at her

Tatsuki said under her breath 'you're like Chloe and Ichigo is Clark…' (SmallVille ppl)

Orihime looked at her and said 'did you say something Tatsuki? I didn't hear you.' Tatsuki shook her head and Orihime nodded. The bell rang and Ichigo and Rukia weren't here. Orihime fidgeted more of the thought that they were both absent on the same day and time. The teacher walked in with a super smile on her face.

The teacher barely containing herself said 'settle down! Class! We have a new student here!! He may look a little odd but make him feel at home! Come on in…' the teacher looked beside the door and Orihime stood a little to see how he looked like. This guy was tall and had black hair. Strangely he had green lines that begin on his eyes down to his cheeks. The students and girls were all intrigued by his appearance and making a whole lot of questions.

The teacher stepped in and said 'this is Ulquiorra Schiffer. Those lines are his birthmarks or so he told me… he doesn't say much so don't pressure him class…' she continued talking

Orihime not paying attention thought 'he looks really weird. So weird it's scary… I like his green eyes though… nothing compared to Ichigo's eyes…' Orihime blushes of the thought of Ichigo's kind amber colored eyes, Until Rukia stepped into the picture in her mind. She remembered the way Ichigo looked at her and how his eyes smiled as he looked at her. She wished that Ichigo could look at her like that for once…

The teacher yelling at Orihime 'ORIHIME INOUE!!' Orihime looked up from her hand that was resting on her chin.

Orihime stood up and bowed and said 's-sorry! Um…y-y-yes?' she looked up at the teacher

The teacher said 'Inoue… you will be the helper of Ulquiorra until he gets used to things around here. So Ulquiorra…' she turned to him and she continued 'you go and sit over by Inoue Orihime ok? Be friends now…' Ulquiorra just looked at her then went to sit down across the seat from her.

Ulquiorra thought 'this is going to be a long year… plus I have to have this woman show me around…' Ulquiorra stared at her and continued his thoughts 'she seems like a ditsy girl who gets taken advantage too easy and naïve.'

Orihime blushed and got nervous as she could feel Ulquiorra's stare tearing her back but that fades away when Ichigo and Rukia suddenly bust through the door. The teacher threw erasers at their heads

The teacher said angrily 'your late! Both of you!! No excuses sit down. See Schiffer? These two are bad examples… don't follow into their footsteps if you want to live by me. Choose you friends wisely.' She eyed Ulquiorra but gave her a cold stare.

Ichigo and Rukia went to sit down. Ichigo always sat in font of Orihime. But Rukia sat across Ichigo.

Orihime began thinking 'what does Rukia have that I don't? I would've probably had more of a chance to be with Ichigo if Rukia hadn't come…no! I can't blame her! Its my fault…ssssiiiggghhh…no use now. I just have to look at Rukia enviously'

Orihime sighed with a sad face printed on her as she was looking at Ichigo and Rukia fighting but she can see that Ichigo enjoyed it and so did Rukia.

Ulquiorra was looking at Orihime. He could tell she envied Rukia and Ichigo's relationship.

Ulquiorra then said 'foolish woman…'

Orihime stopped thinking and turned to Ulquiorra-kun and said 'did you say something? Sorry… I was thinking and didn't hear you. I always kind of had a problem with that' she rubs the back of her head and laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

First Talk and Tour

But Ulquiorra didn't find it amusing and gives her a hard unemotional stare. Orihime just turns around the bell rings. Orihime collects her things and puts it in her bag and holds out her hand to Ulquiorra.

She smiled 'lets go! The teacher gave us the rest of the day off so I can show you around! Although we have to make it up later. Teehee. I can help you! Im really smart!' Orihime still had her hand out to him but Ulquiorra just stood up ignoring her hand.

Ulquiorra '…don't touch me woman…I didn't come here to make friends…' as he walks off she follows ready to help him in any way. Orihime showed him to his locker and classes and turned to him as she was finished with everything but they had to go back to his locker because he forgot to put a book in there. As Ulquiorra was turning the lock he kept missing the numbers and couldn't open it

Orihime then said 'let me help you with that Ulquiorra-kun!' Apparently Ulquiorra wasn't listening and still had his hand on the lock. Orihime without thinking reached her hand toward the lock and her hand touched his. Orihime blushed red and took her hand off and so did Ulquiorra

Orihime saying 's-s-s-sorry… I wasn't thinking… but let me help you with that.' she reached up the lock and opened it and they placed the book in there and locked it closed. They didn't speak of what happened until Orihime realized that she was done with the touring

Orihime said 'well I showed you everything in and out of this school! Soo… lets sit down until the classes are done.' She sat down on a bench and he sat on the other side of the bench. Ulquiorra just stared at her and Orihime feeling uncomfortable with all the silence.

Orihime then broke the silence and asked 'so where did you live before you came here?' Ulquiorra just shrugged and continue staring at her. Orihime continued 'w-why do you keep staring at me? Do I have something on me? If so please tell me and not stare…' Orihime was scared of what he would say then Ulquiorra was quiet

Ulquiorra then said 'there is nothing on you I assure you…I don't know why I keep staring at you. Every time I point my eyes to somewhere else they end up with you in the end…' Orihime then blushed red.

Orihime said 't-that is unusual…umm… so where do you come from?' she had asked again and Ulquiorra closed his eyes

Ulquiorra then opened them and said 'I don't know…I just ended up here…now enough questions woman' Orihime looked at his disapprovingly and made her face into a pout

Orihime said 'my name is Orihime Inoue. Not woman. Call me Orihime!' Ulquiorra obviously not paying attention to what she said continue to call her woman. The bell rang and Orihime and Ulquiorra sat up and Ulquiorra left without saying a word

Orihime shouted behind him 'see you tomorrow Ulquiorra-kun!!'

As Orihime was inside her house making a red bean paste sandwich with ketchup noticed Ulquiorra walking back and forth and back and forth. She decided to go and say hi. So she put on her shoes and went outside towards Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra could see that the woman was walking toward she thought 'what does she want this time? It's enough that I sit by her and I see her at school including her being my tour guide. How she find me?'

Orihime said cheerfully 'hi Ulquiorra-kun!! Funny meeting you here huh?' she laughed nervously

Ulquiorra walking away slowly 'yeah it is funny but I have somewhere I have to be…'

Orihime chuckled and Ulquiorra looked her way and said 'what is so amusing woman?'

Orihime said 'I told you to call me Orihime! And I laughed cuz I was in my house when I noticed you for the past 30 minutes…you were walking back and forth over and over again! So I finally decided to say hi.'

Ulquiorra said 'so you live here?' he pointed to Orihime's home and she nodded. Then Ulquiorra turned around and was leaving but Orihime followed him questionably

Orihime said 'what? Why were pacing in front of my house for--- oooohhhh!! So you're the guy who was going to stay at my place! Haha! I was waiting for you to arrive!' Orihime smiled and Ulquiorra didn't say anything but he didn't deny it so Orihime took that as a yes. Orihime grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and they headed toward her house.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

Guest in Pain

Ulquiorra could feel his face kind of warm up when Orihime held his hand but snapped out of it and thought 'what was that just now? Its probably just nothing… im hallucinating. But why is this woman still holding my hand for?' both Ulquiorra and Orihime go inside her house

Orihime trying to say it in a cheerful voice cuz she and Ulquiorra ran over here 'w-welcome…to my …home!' she continued to drag him and show him around. So Ulquiorra was being dragged from left to right from top to bottom. Then Orihime finally finished and sat down on the couch

Ulquiorra says '…let go of my hand woman…' Orihime blushes and lets go of it.

Orihime said 's-s-sorry. I didn't realized…you want some tea and a bite to eat?' Ulquiorra didn't even answer as she was already beginning to cook something up. So Ulquiorra just sat down not caring what she did.

Ulquiorra thinking '…she is a weird woman, always happy and energetic and…smiling. No matter what it is she is always putting on a mask of a smile.' Orihime broke into his thoughts as she was in his face staring at him, wondering what he was thinking.

Orihime said 'Ulquiorra-kun would you like green or jasmine tea?' she said smiling and kind of laughing when Ulquiorra had backed away from her

'…im not hungry…' Ulquiorra turned from her as if he was acting like a child

Orihime put her head sideways frowning playfully and said 'but I already made it! I was asking which one you like! Im guessing green tea cuz you look like you would. You have those green eyes with your birthmarks and it…I think they look really pretty and amazing…' Orihime stopped when she notice that Ulquiorra was getting embarrassed. Orihime blushed cuz that was a different face she never seen before. So she got up and went to get him the tea and another red bean paste bread with ice cream on top for the two of them.

Ulquiorra was thinking about what had just taken place or trying to and thought 'if I stay with this woman any longer she is going see many things I left behind…' Ulquiorra stopped thinking when she brought back the food and tea and set it on the table. Ulquiorra just stared at it wondering what the heck this sandwich was.

Orihime smiled and said 'do you like it?'

'…is this even edible or safe to eat?'

Orihime blushed and said 'of course it is! My tasting is a bit…unique!'

'…is that what you convinced yourself what your tasting was?'

Orihime gave a pout and said 'nooo! Cuz it is true and everyone agrees with me! so go on and eat! It is not poisonous!'

Ulquiorra just stared at it and got up and said '…like I said before im not hungry woman. Listen for once…'

Orihime shot back 'stop calling me woman! If we are going to see each other everyday call me Orihime! Is that so hard Ulquiorra-kun?'

Ulquiorra stopped and turned to her and said 'I prefer not to call you that…I don't want to get too close…'Ulquiorra left to his bed and closed the door leaving Orihime without saying a word.

Orihime started crying to herself thinking 'why doesn't anyone want to get to know me or close to me? I be friendly and-and always try to get close to them but they back away…like Kurosaki-kun and me aren't close at all…he still calls me Inoue…' tears well up in her eyes and she sobs and pulls her legs close to her and cry until she could no more. When she was done and no more tears formed, she went to go and check on Ulquiorra. Orihime opened the door to see Ulquiorra still awake and was looking out the window until he turned his attention toward her.

Orihime rubbing her eyes said 'y-you're still awake??'

Ulquiorra looked at her and said 'yeah…why are you crying woman?'

Orihime turned and said 'oohh. Ok…well good night Ulquiorra-kun!' she smiled and left to go into her own room.

Ulquiorra thought 'foolish woman…that fake smile will fool everyone else but I see your pain…' Ulquiorra eventually dozed off and slept.

Orihime thinking 'im glad he was concerned but I don't like people knowing that I was crying… But what if he asks tomorrow?? What will I say? Avoid the subject or think of a excuse?' Orihime slept and the day ended


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

Say My Name

Orihime woke up early today and went to shower and got dressed into her uniform. Orihime then went to make breakfast. She thought that she makes a normal breakfast for Ulquiorra's sake and hopefully he won't ask what happen last night. Ulquiorra got up groggy headed and headed for the kitchen when WHAM! Ulquiorra hit his head on the wall and fell backwards.

Orihime walking stepped on something and looked down and said 'hhmm? Oh my gosh!! Ulquiorra!! Are you all right?! Im sorry if I stepped on you!! I didn't see you!' Orihime picked him up and got him to his feet and Ulquiorra just went to table and sat down. Getting his senses back he was staring at Orihime as she brought him a plate of toasted bread and eggs with jelly on the side.

'…this is normal…doesn't look dangerous…' Orihime blushes red and Ulquiorra stares at her questionably wondering why her face was red. Ulquiorra ate it and he could see that Orihime was smiling at him. And Ulquiorra said 'why are you smiling like that woman?'

Orihime giggled and said 'cuz you look so funny in the mornings! Oh…you didn't hit or get a bump on your head did you?' she leaned closer to him and he was backing away. Deciding to throw her off

Ulquiorra asked 'why were you crying last night?' he looked at her straight in the eye hard but somehow questionable. Orihime looked down not saying anything and he continued saying 'do I have to repeat myself girl?'

Orihime said 'n-no… I was crying cuz-cuz I want of these feelings I have.' Ulquiorra looked at her and then left to go and dressed for school. Orihime thought '…he must not care. Probably thought it was something big but feelings aren't…'

Ulquiorra while changing was thinking '…feelings? What are feelings? I don't think I have heard of this…' he changed and Orihime was still there waiting.

Orihime said with a smile 'lets go to school Ulquiorra-kun!'

Ulquiorra getting frustrated with her kept calling him with –Kun and Orihime looked at him wondering why he was mad. He could read her expression and decided to answer that

Ulquiorra said slinging his bag on his back 'quit calling me with that suffix…its weird…'

Orihime shot back 'then call me by my name! Or I will continue calling you with that!'

Ulquiorra stared at her and said '…no. Woman.' Orihime obviously angry crossed her arms

'Call me by my name Ulquiorra-san! Ulquiorra-kun! Ulquiorra-sempai! Ulquiorra-dono! Ulquiorra-sama!'

'…No. And stop that woman'

'Then say it! Just say my name!'

'No thanks…'

Orihime now in tears shouting 'see?! This is the reason I was crying!!! No one wants to get close to me!! Not even Kurosaki-kun!! We been friends ever since but he still calls me Inoue!! And he always calls Rukia by her first! What did I do wrong!! Say my name!'

'…' Orihime gave up and bawled into tears and dropped to the floor.

Orihime thought 'look at me. Im acting like a child…Ulquiorra could never understand my feelings toward Ichigo…I want someone to protect me…anyone…please…call my name…'

'…Hime…' Orihime stopped crying cuz she thought someone called her name or part of it. No one was there but Ulquiorra.

Orihime said 'w-what did you say…sniff!'

Ulquiorra sighed and said '…Ori…hi…me…' Orihime stood up astonished as he was slowly saying her name for the first time.

Orihime said 'can you put that all together? Can you speak louder?'

Ulquiorra said 'I already said it…I only said it so you can stop bawling like a child…'

Orihime said 'say it one more time…that's all I want to hear'

Ulquiorra looked her in the eye and said 'Orihime…' Orihime got happy and hugged Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was stunned but didn't mind. She let go of him and grabbed his hand as they left for school. Orihime was her happy cheery self once again.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

Quizzes

Orihime was at class daydreaming again and Ulquiorra was trying to pay attention but his eyes kept looking at Orihime who was not paying attention at all but smiling

Orihime thinking 'he said my name! He said my name!! I feel so happy!! Now if only…Ichigo said my name…I would die a happy woman. Hehehe. What am I saying?' her happy face turn sad as she looked at Ichigo talking and laughing with Rukia. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and looked at the teacher trying to pay attention.

Ulquiorra thinking 'why do I care what she does? But its obvious that orange hair guy likes the onionheaded girl. But why did I call her Orihime? Did I really want her to stop crying? I got to snap out of it! But she looks beautiful today…ah!' his face felt warm again but then the teacher call him up to solve a problem. He finished it in like 5 seconds and he was right. Ulquiorra just silently went back to his seat.

Orihime leaned over and said 'wow! You are really smart! You could be smarter than Uryu! And that's him with the short hair and glasses' Ulquiorra leaned to the back of him and saw him and Ulquiorra shrugged.

Ulquiorra said 'I don't want to be the smartest. And I don't really care…are you smart Orihime?' Orihime blush when he said her name.

Orihime said 'im pretty smart like im not failing' just then the teacher passed out yesterdays quizzes and Orihime got a 65/100. that was bad. Ulquiorra scoffed as he looked at her quiz.

Ulquiorra said mockingly '…not failing? This sure is a work of a smart woman…' Orihime blushed red and snatched back her paper

Orihime said 'I-its not my fault…I was distracted' Ulquiorra looked at her questionably and Orihime turned away

Ulquiorra said 'what is for dinner woman?' Orihime turned around annoyed

Orihime said 'I told you to call me Orihime! Why are you laughing?' Ulquiorra was laughing to himself

Ulquiorra said 'cuz that's a first I see you mad…you usually have a stupid smile on you're face even though you feel bad on the inside…' Ulquiorra's laughing self disappeared and went back to serious. Orihime was smiling at him with a goofy smile

Orihime said 'you laughed! I thought you were always serious but you laughed! Haha! I guess we both hide ourselves in the inside! HeeHee! And for dinner is take out! Italian!' she poked his forehead and laughed

Ulquiorra rubbed it and said '…don't do that…and except of daydreaming…why don't you pay attention?'

The teacher interrupted them and said to Orihime 'why don't you have either Ulquiorra or Ishida help or tutor you. you were smart so what happen? Your grades are dropping Inoue…be careful…' she then went


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

Bad News

Later on in the school day Orihime was panicking over what the teacher told her. What could she do? Ulquiorra stared at Orihime knowing what she was thinking

Ulquiorra thinking 'she is too predictable…she is not going to improve if she keeps up with not paying attention' he sighed and tries to concentrate on his work

LUNCHTIME

Orihime dragged Ulquiorra to have lunch with them. Ulquiorra didn't refuse but didn't accept either. They went by a tree and Tatsuki, Chizuru, Rukia and other girls were there.

Tatsuki looked at Ulquiorra 'so you made friends with him I see…'

Ulquiorra crossed his arms '…yeah…whats it to you?' Tatsuki and Ulquiorra continue to stare at each other until Chizuru broke the silence. Chizuru went and hugged Orihime

Chizuru said 'oh Orihime!! How about you and me go somewhere---' Tatsuki punched Chizuru right in the face and she fell on the ground

Orihime clueless said 'um…is she ok? Tatsuki were you really suppose to hit her?'

Tatsuki said 'that lesbo!! Huh? Im sure she is fine but her personality isn't!' puts her fist in the air

Ulquiorra sighs and thinks 'what am I doing here? Oh…right…Orihime…' he starts to stare at Orihime. Orihime turns his way and they lock eyes into each other. Orihime's face turns red and turns away breaking the gaze.

Rukia said trying to sway away the awkwardness 'um…Ichigo and me are going out…isn't that great?' she laughs and the class girls were asking her a bunch of questions. Orihime was stunned and felt like someone had ripped out her heart. Orihime felt like crying but she didn't

Orihime said happily 'that's wonderful Rukia-chan! H-hope you and Kurosaki-kun be happy together!'

Rukia said 'thanks! I hope so too!' she smiles and Orihime tries to smile back. Tatsuki just stares at Orihime with sadness knowing she likes Ichigo.

Ulquiorra thinking 'she is putting that act up again… she is going to cry… better get her out of here…' Ulquiorra takes Orihime's hand and led her out of there.

Orihime stuttering 'w-where are you taking me?' her face was red cuz Ulquiorra was holding her hand

Ulquiorra feeling warmness on his cheeks but ignores it 'you wanted to get out of there…you look like you were going to cry…'

Orihime looks at him and they stopped. They were at Orihime's house. Right there and then Orihime bawled like a little kid and put her knees closer to her chest crying. She never felt this torn up in her life

Orihime thinking 'l-looks like I have no chance now! Ichigo has Rukia to go to and hug…and kiss…' she cries for a good 27 minutes then stops. She has no more tears. She looks around to see if Ulquiorra left her

Orihime thinking 'he probably did…he wouldn't wait 30 minutes for me… especially if I was crying' when she did look around Ulquiorra was there kind of dozing off. Orihime smiled…she felt happy and giddy all of a sudden. Why was that? She just heard the worst bad news of her life but she is happy? She ignores it and shakes Ulquiorra up

Ulquiorra stretches 'foolish woman…you done now?' he sees Orihime frown and he knew why. He rolled his eyes 'Orihime are you done now?' Orihime nodded and Ulquiorra stood up and offered his hand to her. Orihime just stared at it wondering when did he become so nice.

Ulquiorra said 'what are you waiting for? Im not going to keep my hand here all day…' Orihime half smiled and took his hand and they went inside her house


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Tutoring

It was late in the day and neither Ulquiorra nor Orihime have spoken to each other since they went inside the house. Orihime was working on homework trying to concentrate and Ulquiorra just staring at her

Orihime thinking 'Ichigo and Rukia are a couple now…and im just the other girl who never spoke her feelings. I should've right? Maybe I would have had a chance…no! No! Got to CON-CEN-TRATE!! Maybe I can break them up? Wait…ugh!' Ulquiorra could read her expression and he just shook his head

Ulquiorra thinking 'I see nothing so special with that carrot top. He is the whole reason why she cant concentrate… either that she cant figure the problem out…I should help her? No…' ignoring his mind he stands up and sits next to Orihime

Orihime stuttering said 'H-hi Ulquiorra! I-I wasn't thinking of Ichigo and Rukia and how I might have second thoughts of breaking them apart!! Oh you caught me! I was thinking that! Im sorry! I cant concentrate or figure this problem out!' she slams her head on her book embarrassed.

Ulquiorra sarcastically 'I sure did try to pull that one out of you… let me help you. Sigh. Your are hopeless Orihime' he let out a slight laugh

Orihime brought her head back up and pointed to a problem. Ulquiorra showed her the process of the problem and she listened. For some reason Orihime paid attention more when Ulquiorra explained it to her. Why was that? Orihime was gazing into Ulquiorra's green eyes

Ulquiorra waving his hand back and forth in Orihime's face 'you ok? You seem lost…'

Orihime snapped out of it 'huh? Wh-what? Y-yes im ok!! Im just…um…looking at how much hair you have! Yeah! Haha…you have a lot!' Ulquiorra gave her 'im not buying it' look and Orihime's face turn bright red

Ulquiorra looking at her 'I think you know the rest to the problems now…and im hungry' he looked like a cute child and Orihime couldn't help but smile

Orihime said getting up 'then let me order Italian! HeeHee!'

Ulquiorra rubs his raven colored hair 'mm…'

Orihime hugs Ulquiorra 'thanks for helping me!' she then lets go and calls for an order. Ulquiorra's face felt like a burning sensation on his cheeks. He rubbed his cheeks hoping the normal color will come back. Orihime put the phone back and came to sit by Ulquiorra who was turned away from her

Orihime said cheerfully 'he'll be here in 15 minutes!' Ulquiorra nodded

Orihime thinking 'what s up with him? Should I ask him? He probably wouldn't tell me and call me foolish…but why was I looking at Ulquiorra like that? Could I actually like him?????? Pwsh! No! I mean he is not a bad guy but I can only imagine Ichigo and me together… he's helped me a lot though and he grabbed me from that terrible scene that I was going to cry. If Ulquiorra hadn't pull me out of there then I would've cried and Rukia would have found out and feel bad! I owe Ulquiorra… for a lot of things. I wonder how he sees me?' Orihime looks his way wondering that little thought when the door knocked. It was Tatsuki…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Visit

When Tatsuki was at the door a drain of sweat went down her spine. She knows Tatsuki and how is she going to react when Ulquiorra is in her LIVING ROOM?!!

Tatsuki said 'hey Orihime… sorry I didn't call first. It was sort of last minute thing. Can I come in?'

Orihime said 'y-yeah! Of course you can! And its ok!' Tatsuki came in and put her shoes up when she noticed that another pair was there

Tatsuki suspicious 'someone in here too?'

Orihime said 'y-yeah…Listen Tatsuki…I don't want you to get angry when I tell you this but…um…' she was cut off when Ulquiorra stood up to go to the rest room

Tatsuki outraged said 'what the hell are you doing here?! Especially in Orihime's HOUSE!!!' she was going to strangle him but Orihime held Tatsuki back

Ulquiorra said (not afraid) 'im going to the rest room… is there a law that I can't go?' he said it sarcastically

Tatsuki more angry 'why you little smart-ass!!! That is not what I meant!'

Orihime said 'T-TATSUKI!! Ulquiorra lives with me! He-he is the one who was suppose to live here! Remember I told you?'

Tatsuki said trying to claw him 'you said it was a girl! That is a guy Orihime!'

Ulquiorra keeping a distance between him and Tatsuke said 'so what? …Its not we did anything and I don't plan to.' Ulquiorra unemotionally stared Tatsuki in the eye.

Orihime pleading 'p-please don't hurt Ulquiorra! He is my friend!' Tatsuki calmed down and Orihime let her go

Tatsuki said 'im going to keep an eye on you! When you're all alone then its going to end right there!'

Orihime saying 'T-TATSUKI!!' Ulquiorra rolled his eyes not interested or scared of Tatsuki whatsoever and went to the rest room

Tatsuki sighed 'I came here to see if you are all right. Since the whole news and all…looks like you are'

Orihime nodded 'yeah…im fine. I am just trying to get over the news and all. But im actually happy and I cant figure out why!' she smiles

Tatsuki said teasingly 'maybe Ulquiorra is your Jimmy?' (SmallVille again! Lolz)

Orihime clueless said 'huh? Whats that mean?'

Tatsuki shakes her head 'nothing Orihime. Well I just wanted to check on you so im going to go! Good night Orihime!' Orihime waves good-bye and Tatsuki leaves. Then the door knocks again and it was the food guy. She took her food and paid him and he left

Ulquiorra on the couch 'its here?' Orihime nodded and he came over. They started eating and all that good stuff. Then Orihime got up to put up her plate when she tripped and somehow landed on Ulquiorra.

Orihime 'I-I-im sorry! Im such a clutz!!' she saw that Ulquiorra was staring at her and she just stared back. They were staring at each other for a long time until Orihime snapped out of it and got up. Her face was red as a beet and Ulquiorra just left without saying a word

Orihime quietly 'good night Ulquiorra…' she didn't know if he head but he did.

Orihime thinking 'wow…that was awkward. Everyday is crazy but somehow I like it…its going to be tomorrow soon… so don't break down when you see them together! Have to be strong! And I seriously got to pay attention in class'

Ulquiorra thinking 'I hate whatever this feeling is becoming… every time I pull away she gets closer. I need to do something about this. The truth will unveil itself if I don't stop it now'

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Yoooo!!! What is up? I wonder what is going to happen next? Hhmmmm…. Sounds like Ulquiorra is hiding something. And is Orihime coming to a liking to Ulquiorra? I will update all that I can! So don't worry!! ^_^ I did kind of like this chapter. Angry Tatsuki! Ahhhh! She reminds me of a angry bull or dragon. Lolz. So please review! Just clickity click that button and there ya go! Hehe. Bbyyyyeee! Big kiss little kiss! Big hug little hug! (nacho libre! Awesome movie! Corn!) im random. Lolz. Guilty of charge? Maybe…**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE:

Ichigo

The mornings were like any morning. Orihime showered and dressed and made breakfast. Ulquiorra came in groggy headed as usual but it was strangely different the atmosphere. The atmosphere was uncomfortable and awkward. They didn't say anything to each other. It was normal for Ulquiorra not to say anything but Orihime?! Orihime cheerful as she was said nothing. She left early for school cuz she didn't want to stay long. She had her mind on something different than Ulquiorra's.

Orihime thought while walking to school 'don't break down! Maybe I should visit Ichigo's house today…just a friendly hello would be good. Yeah! I think I should! After school today I will visit Ichigo's house today…then maybe I should get something to eat for them. It would be rude not to. But what if he asks why I came. Oh bean paste!! What would I say? I hope I don't say anything stupid…' she continued with her train of thoughts of visiting Ichigo. When she bumped into Ichigo. Which is very unusual for him to be early

Ichigo said 'oh…hey Inoue'

Orihime blushed red and said 'G-G-Good M-Morning Kurosaki-kun! Why are you h-here so early?'

Ichigo said 'I thought I be early today so that damn teacher won't hit me again! I know its unusual but I wanted to come early today. You are always early aren't you Inoue?'

Orihime smiled and nodded 'y-yeah! B-but it is not unusual! Um…I was wondering if I could visit you today?' she looked at him and he looked back at surprised

Ichigo's smile was uneasy 'r-really? Um…why do you want to visit me? I mean I don't mind but im wondering…'

Orihime squeaked wondering what to tell him.

Orihime said in the best cheerful voice 'c-cuz we never seen each other! S-so I wanted to get together with you! Not in that way but you as friends!' she laughed nervously

Ichigo said 'sure! You can come over and bring a friend!' Ichigo smiled warmly at Orihime and Orihime blushed and nodded. Ichigo left inside the school and Orihime was thrilled inside herself

Orihime thinking 'oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I finally had conservation with Ichigo! Eep! Im so glad! But he said bring a friend…whom to bring? Maybe Ulquiorra… yeah! Im sure he'll want to go! (No he doesn't want to) ill ask him later I suppose…' she walked into the school and sat down to her normal seat. Class started and Ulquiorra wasn't there?! Orihime was worried of what happened to him

The class ended and Orihime hurried home and to find Ulquiorra sitting on the couch

Orihime kind of angry 'w-why were you not at school?! I was worried sick!'

Ulquiorra says 'I…had something to do…its none of your business…'

Orihime offended but said 'what business? Just tell me…please' she gave him pleading eyes

Ulquiorra sighed and said 'my uncle is coming…I didn't want him to but he is…tomorrow'

Orihime 'oh…ok…um…'

Ulquiorra looked at her with question 'what is it? You look nervous'

Orihime then blurted 'will you come to Kurosaki's house with me?! I-I wanted to visit him and he said to bring a friend… will you?'

Ulquiorra shrugged 'like I care…ok…why not?'

Orihime squealed and held onto Ulquiorra and said 'thank you! thank you! thank you!'

Ulquiorra wanted to pull away but he didn't. He couldn't help with this wired feeling he was having

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**_Hey! It's Alex! Sophia wanted me to sub for her on the author's note. Lolz. Hmmmm, Ulquiorra's uncle is coming! lol. I liked the Orihime-Ichigo conversation~ lol please review! reviews makes Sophia happy! w lol. _**

**_Over and out!_**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN:

Ichigo's Household

So Orihime and Ulquiorra went to the store to buy food then went to Ichigo's house

Ulquiorra thinking 'why did I decide to go with her? I should have said no… but I didn't. I should not get myself sucked in here. Every girl is the same just like her… just like her… cold-blooded, backstabbing, dangerous girl. But I still hang on her don't I? She is everywhere…' he goes into a daze until…

Orihime knocks on the door and it opens, it was Yuzu

Yuzu 'hello…'

Karin comes in 'who is it? Someone important?'

Yuzu calls out 'nee-chan! I think it is for you!'

Karin looks at Orihime up and down 'wow… I didn't think nee-chan would score this high. Bravo but I thought he was going out with that other girl…what her name?' Karin thinks

Yuzu 'oh you mean Kuchki-san?'

Orihime twitches still remembering the pain from that day

Ichigo comes down the stairs putting on a shirt. His hair was wet which indicated that he was taking a shower

Ichigo greets 'hey Inoue. Come inside'

Orihime nods and they both come inside the house

Yuzu 'oh! Is that for us?' Orihime nods and Yuzu thanks her and takes the food

Ichigo looks at Ulquiorra 'isn't this the transfer student?'

Orihime blushes cuz Ichigo was talking to her 'y-y-yeah he is. His name is Ulquiorra'

Ulquiorra only glared at Ichigo and Ichigo took note of that

Ichigo 'hunh… so how do you know Inoue? Besides that you guys are in the same class. You seem pretty close'

Ulquiorra 'I know ORIHIME cuz we live together'

Orihime blushes like crazy 'I-I-I-I-I-Its not like that!! He is just a guest at my house!!'

Ulquiorra got mad 'well sorry if im just a guest to you and Carrottop here is means something'

Orihime confused 'eeeehhhhh?? What-what are you talking about Ulquiorra??'

Ichigo angry 'Carrottop?! Whatever you sad excuse for a clown!'

Ulquiorra just glares at him upset and walks out the door 'im leaving… I don't need to stay and take this from a fool who is always late and fails…'

Ichigo pissed off at him 'what the hell?!'

Orihime bows 'im sorry Ichigo! I have to go and see what is wrong bye!' she leaves

Ichigo scratching his head 'did… did she just call me Ichigo? Weird…'

Orihime chasing down Ulquiorra and thinking to herself 'what is wrong with him? Why did he have to say that about Ichigo?? Ulquiorra whats wrong???'

Orihime searches and finds him in the park sitting on a bench and goes up to him and sits next to him. They sat there in complete silence not saying anything. For they didn't want to cuz they didn't know what to say to each other

Orihime spoke up 'whats wrong Ulquiorra?' she looks at him with pleading eyes

Ulquiorra sighs deeply 'its nothing…'

Orihime sighs and decides not to bother him about it

They both went home when suddenly a man hugs Ulquiorra. Orihime stunned and Ulquiorra face went whiter than usual

It was his uncle…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

Uncle in Town

Ulquiorra and Orihime were back in the house with Ulquiorra's Uncle… Uncle Aizen. Uncle Aizen wasn't that old or too young. Orihime served him some tea

Ulquiorra sighing 'I thought you were coming tomorrow'

Aizen smiles 'why keep waiting when I can come right now! I got to say that your girlfriend here is pretty damn sexy'

Orihime blushes 'eh?! O-oh he is not my boyfriend!'

Aizen surprised 'your not together? But Ulquiorra told me he had one…'

Orihime confused

Ulquiorra 'excuse us for a moment…' he then drags Orihime to a private room so his uncle wouldn't hear what he was going to say. He couldn't even believe he was going to say this and says 'Orihime… I need you to be my girlfriend for the next few days'

Orihime stunned 'w-what? Whatddya mean and why?!'

Ulquiorra sighs 'my uncle has been for ages trying to set me up with…_strange_ women. And I told him to stop and I told him in one of my letters that I had a girlfriend. That is the only reason he is here to see if I was lying or not'

Orihime 'o-oh… ok sure.' she blushes at the thought of being his girlfriend. Will they be doing things like couples do?

They left out the room and Ulquiorra's uncle was there waiting drinking tea

Ulquiorra 'uncle this is my girlfriend Inoue Orihime. She was just shy before'

Orihime smiles and bows 'its nice to meet Ulquiorra's uncle!'

Aizen smiles 'do you think im that stupid Ulquiorra? She just denied being your boyfriend then you go into a room and then she says that she is… what are you trying here?'

Orihime 'b-but I am his girlfriend!'

Aizen looks at them not convinced 'oh really? Then I want you to prove it… kiss each other, just a peck. Take too long then I don't believe you'

Ulquiorra was surprised and not sure if he was willing to go that far to get out of his uncle's matchmakers but Orihime did it anyways. She grabbed Ulquiorra's shirt and pulled him for a kiss. She pressed her lips onto his smooth lips; it looked so passionate cuz Orihime did feel like kissing him. Why? you can ask later… They departed and for once Ulquiorra had his face turned red and Orihime just looked determine

Aizen laughs and shakes Orihime's hand 'welcome to the family! You guys aren't lying after all… I saw how passionately she kissed you' he smiles and continues 'well im off to this hotel I got! See ya crazy kids tomorrow for some REAL fun!' he then leaves and Orihime smiles when he left

But when he left it got all awkward and Ulquiorra didn't know what to say or think of it but finally Orihime blushes

Orihime blushing 'I-im sorry… I just-I was pressured!'

Ulquiorra then leaves to his room shutting the door behind him

Ulquiorra thinking to himself 'why did she do that? Passionately he says…was she that into it? This gir---Orihime… what am I to do now? What am I to think now?' he sighs and goes to sleep

Orihime went to bed thinking 'I was so into it! I didn't know Ulquiorra's lips were that…good or smooth! Am I starting to like Ulquiorra or was I always like this?' she blushes playing the scene over and over again in her head. Of every movement… and every touch going to sleep

Authors Note: Yo! Sorry I haven't updated… I hadn't got my mojo. Yes ppl I have a mojo! It gives me the passion to write! So I decided to get my lazy butt off and write! Rawr! Personally I like this chapter. Hehe. If ya get me! –Winks- well ill try updating. Thanks for all your reviews! Pwease read and review! Sophia is signing out hopefully not for long! –Smiles-


End file.
